


Stuffed King Geoff

by NickieMoot



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding Kink, M/M, PWP, Stuffing, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickieMoot/pseuds/NickieMoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Geoff loves eating and drinking almost as much as he loves fucking King Ryan.</p>
<p>A stuffing and feederism fetish one-off fic. Consensual pwp!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed King Geoff

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unrelated to my other King Ryan fic and takes place in a different universe. In this, each Achievement Hunter is king/queen/etc of their own nation. Its peaceful and prosperous and who cares about backstory, you're here for kinky smut! Enjoy!

Of all the benefits of being the king, the food was probably King Ryan’s favorite. The royal kitchen was staffed by the finest chefs, chosen by the king personally, and was stocked with every kind of food and spice you could think of. Ryan regularly ordered exotic meats to be found whenever the castle had particularly important guests, and the door to his expansive wine cellar was always open. His friends and allies knew they were always in for a feast when they came to Castle Haywood.

King Geoff knew this especially well and was known to visit often. An eager smile graced his face as he and Ryan strode into the dining hall. The table was all set, waiting for them, full enough to feed a village. There were huge cuts of roast beef glistening with juices and sweet marinade. Red potatoes and onions and carrots garnished plates of pork. Bowls of thick, creamy chowder sat beside baskets of bread fresh from the ovens. Fresh fruit and aged cheese were laid out on cutting boards. Servants stood nearby, ready to clear plates between each course and keep their goblets full of wine. Ryan sat at the very center of the table with Geoff to his immediate right. Tonight there was no one else dining with them. The hall is often home to elaborate parties but tonight Ryan just wanted Geoff to himself.

Geoff had no complaints. He eagerly started piling food onto his plate almost as soon as they sat down. The first course was devoured so quickly he hardly had time to stop and gulp down wine between bites. Ryan laughed.

“You act as though you haven’t eaten since the last time I fed you. I know Castle Ramsey has a kitchen almost as good as mine, you can’t be that hungry.”

Geoff gave an indignant huff, but made no attempt to hide the smile on his face. “Almost as good? I have an amazing kitchen, thank you very much.”

“Really?” Ryan raised an eyebrow. “Then why do you eat like it’s your last meal whenever you’re here?”

“You know damn well why, asshole.”

Ryan laughed again as they started on the next course, servants working around them to make the meal continue seamlessly. He did know why Geoff was so enthusiastic about dining with him. They had a little routine they both enjoyed. Despite the teasing, he loved watching Geoff eat, especially if it was food he provided. It was so endearing when Geoff’s eyes lit up at the sight of a feast. He adored the puppy-like excitement in Geoff’s expressions and movements as he ate. Most of all, he was fascinated by the sight of Geoff’s stomach getting full and round as he stuffed it with food and drink.

By the time they had finished the main course a noticeable belly bulge could be seen through Geoff’s clothes. He leaned back and patted his stomach with a small groan.

“Dude, I think I’m full.”

Ryan hummed. “Are you sure? We still have dessert.”

“Augh,” Geoff groaned again, “you are trying to kill me. This is the assassination of a king. This was your evil plot all along.”

The servants finished clearing the table and brought out a cake, beautifully decorated with strawberries and a cream filling between the layers. Ryan signaled to the head servant to vacate the room and soon only Geoff and Ryan himself remained in the dining hall. Ryan cut a large piece of cake to put on Geoff’s plate and turned in his chair to face him.

Geoff shook his head. “I don’t know if I can eat all that, dude.”

“Sure you can.” Ryan cut a small piece with his fork. “We’ll take it slow.”

Geoff sighed but obediently opened his mouth as Ryan lifted the bite to his face. He couldn’t help but hum as the taste hit his tongue- it was fucking delicious. Ryan waited for him to swallow before feeding him another forkful. His other hand laid on Geoff’s belly and began to gently rub back and forth. It was immensely soothing, not just the action itself but everything about how gentle Ryan was being. The forkfuls of cake were placed so delicately in his mouth and Ryan was so patient with him as he chewed and swallowed each one. Geoff never ceased to be amused in how easily he could change the ruthless king into a soft and caring lover.

As the piece of cake was eaten, Ryan’s other hand got bolder in its movements. The rhythmic rubbing gained a little push before each bite. To his delight he found the stomach firm, with very little give. He beamed proudly knowing his food, his kitchen, provided so wonderfully for his lover. Another bite was pushed between Geoff's lips and Ryan moved his hand to Geoff's side. He grabbed a greedy handful of the soft and plush chub. Geoff chuckled, mouth closed around the cake, happily letting himself be worshipped. Another bite, and another. The hand slipped down to Geoff's crotch and massaged there. Geoff sighed, spread his legs slightly, and opened his mouth for more cake. The last bite was fed to him before Ryan stood and took Geoff’s hand to lead him to his chambers.

They got undressed quickly and eagerly. When Ryan kicked off his last garment and turned around his heart skipped a beat. Geoff always looked amazing like this, laying naked on his bed with his hard cock resting against his distended stomach. He was at the foot of the bed, legs hanging over the end to give Ryan access to his rear. He grinned lazily and spread his legs.

“You gonna stare all night or are you gonna fuck me?”

Ryan wasted no time pouring oily lubricant- the one scented like vanilla that he knew Geoff liked- on his fingers and pushing Geoff’s legs up. Geoff groaned and complained when his rounded belly stopped him from comfortably bending too far but it was enough for Ryan’s fingers to reach his ass. His fingers were gentle in their movements as Ryan leaned down to press a worshipful kiss to Geoff’s stomach. It was a little slow for Geoff’s tastes but he couldn’t bring himself to complain when Ryan was caring for him so sweetly. Besides, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy laying back and letting his partner take care of him like this.

Even so, he started getting impatient. “Ryan, come on. Fuck me.”

Another kiss was placed on his stomach. “Patience, Geoff.”

“Fuck you, I’ve been ready for this since halfway through the meal. Someday I’m going to convince you to just fuck me on the table. You and your gentle, slow, teasing bullshit.”

Ryan removed his fingers and picked up a cloth he placed beside the bottle of lube to wipe his hand off with. His face was nothing but calm and in control. “Please, you love when I do this.”

Geoff took his own cock in hand and lazily stroked it. “That is entirely beside the point. Now come fuck me into this bed.”

“Whatever you say, Geoff.” Ryan smiled. He loved how cocky Geoff could be even when laid out to be taken like this. Ryan grabbed the bottle and lubed up his own cock, giving it a few strokes to bring it to full mast. He lifted Geoff's legs and gently pushed in.

Geoff sighed and moaned as Ryan slowly rocked in and out of his ass. Even with his cock buried to the hilt Ryan was being careful and loving and watched Geoff for any little reaction. He wanted everything to be perfect for his lover. Geoff pushed back into the thrusts to encourage him to go faster and whined high and needy when Ryan complied.

The faster and harder Ryan fucked him the more amazing Geoff felt. He could feel the contents of his stomach gurgle and swish and god it was so strangely erotic. Every thrust caused his stomach to slosh back and forth. He couldn't stop the stream of moans and praises falling from his lips even if he wanted to. Ryan panted and groaned and pushed as deep as he could while pressing a hand against Geoff's stomach. He watched his hand push and grab with reverence in his eyes, like Geoff's distended belly was his entire world at that moment.

Ryan came with a shudder, stilling his hips as his orgasm washed over him. He recovered quickly to help his partner. One of Ryan's hands quickly stroked Geoff's cock and the other pushed down on his belly. The pressure was almost uncomfortable, his stomach was stretched so tight. It just added to how good he felt and it wasn't long before Geoff was coming.

Ryan sighed. "You look so good with cum all over your stomach."

"Yeah?" Geoff smiled at him. He felt boneless post-orgasm but thankfully Ryan had enough energy to clean them up and maneuver them both properly up on the bed. They spooned together, Ryan behind Geoff with his arm laying over him to massage his belly. Geoff fell asleep almost immediately as usual but Ryan couldn't possibly be upset. If anything he took it as a compliment, happy that his food and his cock left Geoff so sated.


End file.
